The Prince's Arangement
by EMMOGIRL
Summary: WELL HERE GOES NOTHING...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so grade me like my GT teacher does!**

**I do not own maximum ride**

**JP DOES**

**BUT i may add some other people in**

**Max- 18**

**Fang- 20**

**Iggy-20**

**Nudge- 16**

**Angel-3**

**Gazzy- 17**

Prologue

"Stop splashing me!" I told my little sister, Angel as I tried to wash the grime out of her hair from a hard day's work. "No." She told me as I heard someone knock on the door. "There's someone at the door." She says. "Okay. I'll be right back." I say standing up from the small tub I was bathing her in. "as I try to leave she says "but you can't just leave me here." "Yes I can and you better stay."

I walk out of my mother's bedroom and walk to the front door to see a solider standing outside maybe in his mid 20's. That's when I start to take shallow breaths. "Oh my god". Do they know that my mother died two years ago? The only person I ever told was Fang and he would never tell—would he.

WELL HERE GOES NOTHING...


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door to see a guy with strawberry blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. "Good day miss is there a Maximum Ride here?" he asked clearly annoyed that he had to walk up this mountain. "This is she, who wants to know?" I asked as angel came over to the door with a towel wrapped around her. "Who are you?" she asked with wonder in and question in her eyes. "I came to inform Maximum that since she's in the 13-19 age range, she must come with me just in case she might become the new princess." He said. "Are you kidding me?" I asked with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"No. Is your mother home?" maybe thinking that I don't comprehend well. "No mommy died 3 years ago," says angel from behind me. "Angel I told you to stay in the tub I said pissed at her for telling him that. Not having a parent in these parts is not sugar and spice. Most of the times you either die when your parent dies or you are taken as a slave for some rich family.

The soldier looked down at me to see if this was true. "Well Maximum still has to come with me- look is there any type of grown up here that I could talk to?" he asked. "Could I talk to you out here?" I asked getting a head ache from all the confusion. "It would be my pleasure." He said stepping aside to let me out of my house.

"Angel stay here and don't go over to the crack in the wall where you can hear me." "okay." She said and pushed me out of the door with her skinny long fingers. I turned back to the guy that thought that he might be macho. "Look I would go with you but I have one to take care of her." I said with steel in my voice.

"Hey Max I brought you your birthday present and what my mom got you" said a Fang coming up the side of the mountain, to see me in barely anything and soaking wet, also while talking to a pissed solider. "Oh I'm sorry." Fang said his gaze never leaving the soldier. "Fang could I see you over here for a second?" I asked trying to get him away from the guy before he beat the crap out of him. "Yeah, sure." He said still glaring at the guy.

In whispered tones I told him why the guy was here. The glares on Fangs face hardened and redden. "So what does that have to do with me?" He said. "Well I was wondering if you could take Angel the while I was gone since you're my best friend. I mean the guy would be out of his mind to pick me for that role." "I'll hunt for you or pay you if you would just do this one thing for me." I said with my bambi eyes on. He never said never to them.** (See what I did there…. Well it's an inside joke for all those JB fans out there even though I don't like him) **He sighed and said: "1 I would never leave you hanging like that, 2 of course I would take her, 3 you don't have to pat me because you guys are like family and, 4 you need to stop talking about yourself like that your beautiful." He said. I looked down at the snow as he realized what he just said. "I mean if someone would like you." he said them shuddered. "Thanks." I whispered barely audible. "Welcome." he said back.

"Well I hate break up your love fest but I have to go" the guy said. Just to annoy Fang I asked him what was his name was." James but most people call me Iggy." He said before he stated down the mountain again. "I'll be back around 11:30 tomorrow so be ready by then" he said. "Kay." I told him as Fang and I walked into the house. 


End file.
